Akashi and Akaashi
by keiz
Summary: Ketika Akashi Seijuro tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Akaashi Keiji di Majiba. Pertemuan yang ternyata membuat keduanya menjadi dekat.


Haikyuu is Haruichi F's

Kurobasu is Tadatoshi F's

Plot is Shirayukeii's

*

.

.

.

.

.

.

*

Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Sendirian sambil melihat manusia yang lalu lalang di balik jendela restoran cepat saji —Majiba. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Ketika Momoi berkata akan mengadakan reuni yang kedua. Sama saat mereka melakukannya pertama kali pada hari ulang tahun Kuroko tahun lalu. Tapi yang ia dapatkan saat sampai di Tokyo adalah kekecewaan.

Mereka terlambat menghubunginya.

Tentu saja Akashi merasa kesal. Ia dihubungi ketika kereta yang dinaikinya sudah sampai di stasiun Tokyo. Mungkin pemuda surai merah itu bisa dengan mudahnya menelpon supir pribadinya atau bahkan pesawat pribadinya sekalipun. Tapi hei! Ia sudah samlai Tokyo. Setidaknya biarkan ia bersenang-senang.

Kise bilang ia ada pemotretan dadakan pagi ini. Midorima harus menemani adiknya belanja keperluan sekolah yang baru. Momoi harus menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk pertemuan keluarga. Dan Aomine jelas membantu teman masa kecilnya itu. Kuroko harus menjaga keponakannya yang sedang berkunjung.

Shit.

Apa mereka lupa jika perkataan Akashi itu mutlak? Sepertinya mereka mulai meremehkannya karena sosok Akashi yang sadis kembali ke bawah sadarnya karena pertandingan final Wintercup yang lalu. Sialan. Awas saja nanti. Akan dia balas. Akashi akan mengingat semua ini. Lihat saja.

Haaa.

Menghela nafas yang kesekian kalinya, Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari balik sakunya. Light novel yang Mayuzumi rekomendasikan. Akashi sendiri cukup tertarik dengan bacaan bayangan timnya yang sekarang. Walau jujur saja ia bukanlah tipe manusia yang bisa hanyut dalam hal-hal fiksi seperti itu. Tapi yah, daripada ia hanya diam saja di tengah keramaian Tokyo sendirian kan? Sendirian.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Manik scarlet itu melihat visual pemuda yang —uhuk jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya terkesan datar tapi tidak semonoton Kuroko. Ia menatap sekeliling. Oh, jadi pemuda satu ini tidak mendapat tempat duduk?

"Tentu." Jawab Akashi seadanya.

Lelaki tadi segera menaruh nampannya dan memposisikan dirinya. Ia juga mengeluarkan barang yang serupa dengan Akashi. Sebuah light novel.

"Jadi kau juga suka membaca light novel?" Tanya Akashi. Daripada hanya kecanggungan yang mengisi meja ini. Bisa-bisa ia dikira gay yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Ugh. Mengerikan.

"Yah, kadang-kadang. Kalau ada waktu senggang seperti ini." Jawab pemua itu.

"Waktu senggang? Bukannya kau masih SMA?" Tanya Akashi lagi. Terdengar seperti ingin-tahu-urusan-orang-lain. Tapi percayalah itu hanya sebuah formalitas. Dilihat dari apa yang dipakai lelaki surai hitam yang di depannya Akashi bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah siswa SMA. Jangan kalian pikir Akashi menggunakan emperor eye hanya untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Kalau latihan volly kami tidak sampai selarut itu."

"Oh, kau dari tim volly? Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuro."

Pemuda surai hitam itu masih dengan wajah monotonnya, "Namaku Akaashi Keiji dari tim volly Fukurodani."

Oh, rupanya nama mereka hampir mirip. Ingat. Hanya hampir.

"Dari pernyataanmu barusan, apa kau juga dari tim volly?" Tanya Akaashi sebelum menyeruput cola yang sudah ia abaikan 5 menit lalu.

"Tidak. Aku dari tim basekt. Aku kapten tim basket Rakuzan."

Tunggu. Kapten katanya? Tidak salah? Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, seharusnya Akashi Seijurou lebih muda dari Akaashi. Atau mungkin Akaashi salah presepsi?

Akaashi terkejut tapi masih bertahan dengan wajah kalemnya, "Kapten? Kau tidak setua kelihatannya. Kelas berapa?"

"Aku masih kelas 1. Yah karena beberapa hal aku menjadi kapten. Semacam itulah." Tidak mungkin Akashi menjawab jika ia adalah mantan tim basket smp terbaik se-Jepang. Seorang kapten yang memimpin Kiseki no Sedai menuju kemenangan.

"Hebat sekali. Tidak peduli sehebat apa kelas 1 mereka tidak mungkin membiarkannya jadi kapten. Kurasa kau benar-benar spesial." Akaashi memujinya. Ia jadi teringat setter kelas 1 dari Karasuno yang jeniusnya kelewat gila karena memikirkan kata 'hebat'.

"Kau terlalu memujiku, Akaashi-san. Ngomong-ngomong apa posisimu di volly?"

Akaashi mengernyit. Memangnya lelaki basket ini tahu soal volly sampai menanyakan posisinya?

"Posisiku setter." Jawab Akaashi singkat. Ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban jika Akashi akan bertanya seperti 'apa itu?' atau semacamnya.

"Pengatur serangan dalam tim, ya? Kurasa kita memiliki peran yang hampir sama. Jika di basket kau bisa menyebutnya point guard."

Akashi sudah tahu ya? Yasudah kalau begitu.

Kedua lelaki itu mulai fokus pada makanannya sembari membaca buku yang sempat mereka tutup. Hening.

Diam-diam Akaashi cukup senang dengan pertemuan ini. Terimakasih pada Majiba yang ramai sehingga ia kesulitan mendapat tempat dan akhirnya dipertemukan dengan lelaki surai merah di depannya. Bukan jatuh cinta atau apa. Hanya saja ia menikmati waktu libur latihan dan terbebas dari kaptennya yang berisik. Akaashi memang pendiam, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka bicara. Malah ketika ia diajak ngobrol dengan Akashi yang notabenya hampir mirip dengannya ia merasa lebih santai. Tidak tegang karena duduk dengan orang asing.

"Aka~ashi rupanya kau di sini!"

Krik.

Akaashi Keiji menoleh. Mendapati seorang dengan rambut seperti burung hantu.

Sial.

Itu Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san." Sapanya singkat. Atau bisa dibilang itu bukan kata sapaan tapi keterkejutan? Entah.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Untung gps-mu aktif. Sekarang temani aku latihan spike. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika yang lainnya libur tapi tidak untukmu? Kau harus membantuku. Kau kan setter Fukurodani. Kita harus menyiapkan diri untuk melawan timnya Kuroo dan si cebol itu. Kau juga—"

"Iya iya aku paham."

Akaashi memotong kalimat tak berujung itu hanya dengan empat kata. Mana bisa ia menolak permintaan Bokuto? Yang ada Bokuto akan kehilangan semangat dan itu mempengaruhi kinerja tim. Dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Sebelum pergi Akaashi mengambil selembar kertas kecil dan bolpoin. Menuliskan beberapa kata di sana dan memberikannya pada Akashi. Alamat surelnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa saling menghubungi setelah ini. Masih banyak yang ingin kudengar tentang basket darimu. Dan bukankah kau juga sedikit tertarik dengan volly?"

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
